In various environments and different types of technical fields, it often becomes necessary to measure the specific gravity of a fluid. In such circumstances, it is desirable to have a convenient, fast, accurate determination of the specific gravity which is not subject to operator error or operator induced variation. This is particularly true in the medical profession where body fluids as urine are being analyzed. Urine specific gravity is one criteria in some diagnostic techniques.
Naturally in the medical profession it is of utmost importance to be as accurate, as fast and as convenient as possible in the testing procedures.
Furthermore, when dealing with a fluid such as urine there are other parameters which must be given consideration. Specimen temperature can affect the test results especially when body temperature urine is being assayed. Naturally in dealing with body fluids the problem of cross contamination also must be contended with. Also, it is of advantage to be able to handle small volumes and to accurately test the sample volumes to produce an accurate specific gravity determination. It should also be kept in mind that the testing equipment should be as mobile, portable and compact as possible while being of low cost manufacture and easy and inexpensive to utilize. It is another advantage to be able to obtain dependable use over as long a period of time as possible.